Further Investigations
by xPeachBlossomx
Summary: Norman/Ethan & Blake/Norman. This story occurs after a certain event in Heavy Rain and does contain some spoilers. Norman Jayden continues his struggle with solving the Origami Killer case. This story does contain VERY mature content, be advised.
1. Chapter 1

Further Investigations__

I've been on this case for three days, and I'm already sick and tired of Blake's shit. Some help he is… he's going to end up botching this entire investigation. But what if Ethan Mars is the killer… what is his potential? None of this fits together at all… I know Ethan Mars is innocent! I better keep looking around for leads…

Norman sat at his desk, deep in thought, ARI enabled. This investigation was taking a toll on him, draining him mentally and physically while Blake wasn't making things any easier.

_What if they find out it was me… I'd lose my job… and who knows how Blake would run things around here… Nothing would be resolved, I can't let that happen… I won't! Man I need some time out of this circus to think… or maybe some triptocaine… that always calms me down…_

Norman decided a drive around town would clear his head, at least for the moment.

"I'm going out for a while…." Norman told Blake.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going? We've got work to do!" Blake angrily blurted, as usual. "Get your ass back here!"

Norman continued walking, pretending not to hear Blake. His mind was somewhere else, as if it was not even on this planet.

Rain had not been his favorite thing in the world…. But it was the closest thing to relaxation he could get at such short notice. The rain had transformed the city into a flooded dismal labyrinth of street signs and pedestrians, Norman did not care where he went, as long as it was away from the police station, and even better, Blake. As he drove by the Cross Roads Motel, something caught his attention.

_That motorcycle… where have I seen it before… huh… that girl….? Who was she and why was she helping Ethan… Maybe I can find something out…_

Norman pulled into the motel parking lot and stepped out of his vehicle.

_Damn rain… it's so goddamn cold…_

He made his way to the reception office and looked around.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said, almost catching Norman off guard.

"Yes…" Norman replied, pulling out his FBI identification card, "I need to know which room the owner of that motorcycle is staying in, if you would be so kind to tell me"

The creepy receptionist glanced at Norman, then the card. He did not want to give away the location of his new piece of eye candy, but what other choice did he have.

"Sure… she's in uh…" He glanced down at his guest book. "…uh …room 201, up the stairs on the right, last floor. You can't miss it"

"Thanks…" Norman replied and backed away slowly.

_I hope she can be of some help to me right now… I should question her about her involvement with Ethan… let's hope she's willing to co-operate…_

Norman made his way to the staircase, the rain still beating on his drenched body. It did not seem it was letting up anytime soon or at all for that matter.

_Let's see… 201.. here it is._

Norman knocked on the door, hoping for a reply.

"Hello…?" Norman called out.

He knocked once more, but still no reply.

_Hmm… doesn't seem like anybody is here… what should I do now…? Well since I'm here, maybe I'll find some clues… yeah right, who knows what kind of shit I'd find here, especially in a motel… well, it couldn't hurt to try._

Norman readied his ARI and began searching around. The cascading light of the ARI search revealed numerous finger print scans as well as footprints and other unmentionables.

_Hmm… some of these are still fresh… wait a minute… these prints… Ethan Mars… is he staying here too?_

Norman searched around the area once more, hoping to pick up a trail of some sort that would lead him to Ethan's motel room. Upon further investigation, he discovered traces of Ethan's blood in front of room 207 as well as prints on the door knob.

_This has to be his room… I should check up on him… the way he looked at the station really made me uneasy, I hope I did the right thing… maybe I can help him some more…_

Norman disengaged ARI and approached the motel room, hesitant and nervous to knock on the door.  
_  
What if he thinks I'm after him… I can't blame him if he doesn't trust me… but he'd still be locked up if it wasn't for me… I have to do something… maybe he isn't even here anymore… well I'm not going to find out by just standing here._

Norman took in a deep breath and gently knocked on the door, not the typical "cop knock."

"Who is it…?" a voice called out from inside.

"…My name is Norman Jayden… I helped you escape from the police station…"

The door slowly opened, Ethan peered through the chain locked gap.

"Were you followed…?"

"No… I don't think so… I'm here alone, I needed to get away from the office to think…"

"What do you want…?" Ethan said with a nerve wrecked voice.

"I just wanted to check on you… I know I was being a dick back at the station, but I needed to be convincing, I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort… Listen, I know you're innocent, I want to help you find Shaun"

The door quickly slammed shut, taking Norman by surprise. Rattling could be heard on the other side of the door. The door opened, Ethan looked at Norman and gestured for him to come in.

"Thanks… I was freezing my ass off outside…"

Norman walked into the dull motel room, removed both of his jackets and placed them on a nearby chair.

_This place looks really lonely… Poor guy…_

"Sorry… please, have a seat…" Ethan told Norman.

Norman sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. He couldn't help but notice just how beat up Ethan looked.  
"It's hard to trust people right now… Thanks for helping at the police station, I thought they had me for sure… I really appreciate it… after everything I've been through up to this point, I couldn't have afforded to waste time locked up…"

"I know you're innocent Ethan, you don't fit the profile of a serial criminal"

"I've done terrible things… terrible… terrible things… I'd do anything to save my son… you don't understand what I'm going through right now… Shaun is all I have left"

Norman looked down and realized just how lonely his life was. Always working, case after case, never really any time for relief. Ethan began to tear up.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost Shaun…"

Ethan sat down on the bed next to Norman.

"Listen… Ethan, if there's anything I can do, id be more than happy to help…"

Suddenly Ethan turned to Norman and embraced him, catching Norman completely off guard. He buried his head in Norman's chest, and began crying profusely. Norman embraced Ethan, comforting him, it seemed like the right thing to do. He couldn't remember the last time someone made him feel this way, it was much needed comfort… for both of them.

Norman then lifted Ethan's head and went in for a kiss.

_Wha-… What the hell am I doing…_

Norman then went in for another kiss… and another with no resist from Ethan. The urges gained momentum, their thresholds reached. Norman began unbuttoning his shirt then assisted Ethan with removing his. He laid Ethan on his back and positioned himself on top of him.

Ethan began to kiss Norman's neck and began reaching form his pants, unbuckling his belt.

Norman let out a small moan. Body temperatures began to rise and breathing became heavier. Norman slid off his pants and threw them next to the bed. He then slid himself down Ethan's body and began undoing his pants, sliding them off, and throwing them aside.

Norman began gently kissing around Ethan's naval, slowly peeling away his underwear and tossing them on the floor. His lips slowly proceeded downward, caressing and sucking every inch along the way to Ethan's erection.

Ethan let out a soft moan and ran his fingers through Normans hair, anxious for what was yet to come.

Norman began massaging Ethan's inner thighs and began to kiss Ethan's erect head followed by a small amount of licking. This caused Ethan to slightly twitch and tug a bit on Norman's hair. Norman then wrapped his lips around the head and slowly moved his head downward. Every downward motion caused Ethan to writhe in pleasure as well as tug on his hair more and more each time.

Ethan's moans aroused Norman more and more. He slid off his own underwear and began massaging himself while still pleasuring Ethan.

Norman then removed Ethan from his mouth and slid back up his body. He laid himself on top of Ethan and began kissing him passionately. Their hands wandered around each other's bodies while Norman nibbled Ethan's ear and neck, their genitals grinded and throbbed.

Ideas began flowing through Norman's head, what more could he possibly do to Ethan, or better yet, what more is Ethan willing to let Norman do?

Norman turned Ethan onto his stomach, gently grasping onto his hips. He kissed his upper back and neck with a few licks here and there. Ethan twitched from how ticklish it felt. Norman positioned himself on top of Ethan and gently grinded his pelvis against him.

Norman applied his pre-cum on Ethan to use as a lubricant. He gently began sliding himself inside. Ethan writhed and squirmed temporarily, but with each inch from Norman he gradually adjusted to its pleasure. Norman slid in as far as he could go without causing Ethan much pain. Both men let out faint moans that grew louder with each thrust.

Slow and steady thrusts to begin with, then transition into quicker thrusts. Norman firmly grasped the bed sheets while Ethan bit down on a pillow. It was obvious how much pleasure was engulfing their bodies. Their breathing much heavier than before, their bodies sweating and throbbing among other things.

Their bodies grew tired of the built up stress they have endured the last few days. All the men wanted was for a little relief and to continue on with their endeavor. Norman felt his climax rapidly approaching. Each thrusts pushed him closer and closer to his peak until he could not hold onto it any longer.

Norman firmly grasped onto Ethan's hip with one hand, removed himself and finished himself off with the other. Each burst the warm ejaculate that made its way onto Ethan's back was accompanied by a deep moan. After a moment of relaxation and relief, Norman then turned Ethan onto his back and slid back down his body. He reinserted Ethan into his mouth, pre-cum adding to the lubrication of his mouth. He slid Ethan in and then out until Ethan began to reach his own limits.

Ethan let out a moan as well as his fluids into Normans mouth. Norman held his position until Ethan was finished relieving his own stress, then swallowed Ethan's ejaculate. After wiping his mouth, he laid next to Ethan.

_Oh boy… what the hell did I just do…_

Ethan closed his eyes to relax and drifted to sleep.

_I need to get out of here… I still have work to do… I've wasted too much time…_

Norman quietly gathered his clothes and dressed himself. He made his way to the door and glanced at Ethan sleeping. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen so he could leave Ethan his information in case he ever needed him again.

Norman left the motel room, knowing that some relief was bestowed on both of them he could focus harder on the situation at hand. He drudged through the pouring rain to his car.

_I need to head back to the station… I'm pretty sure I'm going to get an earful of Blake because of all this… oh well, wouldn't be the first time, I can block him out again…_

Norman drove off into the storm burdened labyrinth once more, hoping that he'll have an easier time putting the pieces of this puzzle together and find Shaun alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Further Investigations  
Chapter 2

_It's getting late, I need to get some rest… Shaun Mars' life is depending on us, I'm so close to figuring all of this shit out, just a little longer Norman, hold yourself together…_

Norman decided to head back to his hotel room. Today's events were hectic and he needed to get some more relaxation time to himself. The stress reliever with Ethan helped and he could still resort to tripto if he needed, but they were not going to get him through this investigation alone.

_Well I know Ethan is safe and still looking for Shaun… I know we can find him…_

The rain continued pouring onto the city with no signs of letting up anytime soon.

_This fucking rain… I can't stand it…_

Norman pulled into the hotel parking garage and parked his vehicle. He stepped out and made his way to the elevators. Elevator music became the soundtrack to Norman's thoughts for the time being.

_How am I going to explain my walk out to Perry… shit, how am I going to explain it to that psychopath Blake? I just know shit's gonna hit the fan… Screw it, I can't afford anymore setbacks now, I'll just go to my room and keep digging, maybe I'm over looking something._

The elevator then reach its destination. Norman stepped out, still lost in thought, shuffling for his room key.

_Shit, where is it…_

One pocket check after another, the key card was nowhere to be found.

_Please don't tell me I left it in the car…_

Norman retraced his steps down the hall, in the elevator, and then the parking garage. Investigating everything was typical behavior to that of an agent such as himself.

_Well I didn't drop it, it's probably in my car…_

Norman unlocked his vehicle and checked inside. Sure enough the card key sat nestled on the passenger seat.

_There we go. How did I miss it before…_

Norman acquired the key and placed it in his jacket pocket. As he lifted himself up from the seat and attempted to close the door, an unknown object prevented the door from closing. Norman, caught off guard, turned to see who this mysterious person was. Standing there, obstructing the door, was Blake.

_Oh shit… what is he doing here?! Did he follow me…?!_

"Well, well, well… and just where have you been?" Blake asked with a hint of sarcasm. It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"I was doing my job. I'm trying to catch a killer and save a life" Norman replied.

Blake scoffed. He didn't believe Norman for one second.

"Really? You mean the _fucking_ killer _you_ set free?!" Blake barked.

Norman's face turned pale and his stomach felt like it had fallen out of his body.

_Oh shit… he knows… shit… shit… shit… I fucked up big time… How can I be so stupid…_

Norman didn't know how to respond.

_Shit… gettin' the shakes… feeling lightheaded… I need to calm down… come on Norman, pull yourself together… stay… focused…_

He had to reason with Blake, they couldn't have this conversation in a public parking lot.

"Listen Blake, I'm not having this conversation with you here, if you want, let's discuss this in my room"

Blake had been waiting for this moment to finally grill Norman, but he was right, nothing would get done here and he didn't want the attention.

"Fine, lead the way Norman…"

Blake grabbed Normans arm with a firm grip. He wasn't letting him go. Norman twitched in pain, the grasp felt more like a death grip.

After an awkward elevator ride, the two arrived at Norman's hotel room.

Blake didn't hesitate in slamming the door shut and quickly locking it behind him. Before Norman could react, Blake grabbed him by the throat and pressed him against the wall.

"I fucking saw the interrogation tape Norman, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing interfering with _my_ investigation?!"

"Ethan Mars is innocent!! If you fucking bothered to do more research, maybe there wouldn't be so many goddamn murders! You're a poor excuse for a lieutenant…"

Blake replied with his fist to Norman's cheek.

"So now you're telling me how to do my fucking job, huh?"

Norman struggled in Blake's grip, but he could not break it. Blake had certainly done this in the past. Without further hesitation, Blake threw Norman on the ground.

"You're here on my terms now pretty boy, so fucking deal with it or you can fucking leave. Shit, I'll do you a favor, after I tell Perry you aided the escape of a suspect, your ass will be out of here in no time. You'll be lucky to even keep your fucking job!"

Norman's tremors and cold sweat grew worse. He needed triptocaine, but he couldn't take it in front of Blake, it would only dig him deeper into this mess.

"You're…" Norman caught his breath. "…You're a fucking psychopath, you know that Blake…"

Norman struggled to get himself off the floor. As Blake towered over him, he pressed one foot on his chest, pinning him down. He wasn't letting him go anywhere.

"Tell me something I don't already fucking know Norman, I'm sure you can manage that…"

Blake applied more pressure on Norman's chest, causing him to writhe and scream in pain. He had Norman exactly where he wanted him.

"Let me get one thing through your fucking head Norman… You were sent here to help me, you got that? _Me! _I am your superior when you're here, you will obey every-fucking-thing I say. No ifs… No ands… No buts… you got that asshole?"

Blake lifted his foot up and grabbed Norman's jacket, lifting him up off the floor.

"I'm going to enjoy roughing up that pretty little face of yours…"

With one swift move, he punched Norman in the chin causing him to stumble back and fall on the bed.

"Someone's gotta teach you a fucking lesson around here…"

The lieutenant pressed himself against the agent's backside and reached for his belt buckle.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Norman shouted.

He struggled under Blake's body, but to no avail. He was pinned down, there wasn't much else he could do. The more Norman struggled, the more Blake's erection grew.

_This guy's fucking crazy…! I'm gonna lose it…_

Norman's nose began to bleed. He quickly acted to wipe the blood away.

_Shit… where is it… where the _fuck_ is it…_

Norman frantically looked around the room for any tripto nearby since his pockets were currently inaccessible. He spotted a vial on the nightstand next to the bed. He grunted and struggled under Blake, desperate for his fix. He grasped the vial and emptied the contents into his nostrils as quick as he could without Blake noticing. The shock of the drug stimulated Norman's system. He tried once more to ward Blake.

"…Get the _fuck_ off me Blake…!!" Norman shouted, almost out of breath.

Now that he's had his fix, maybe he could handle Blake.

"Squirm all you want, you're not going anywhere. I've gotta put you in your fucking place…"

Blake struggled with Norman's belt buckle, and finally got it undone. Lust flared up in Blake's eyes, he needed to do this. This wasn't a romantic lust, but more of a lust for power. A way to show Norman just who was dominating this relationship and this investigation. Norman was trapped, it was obvious what Blake's intentions were, but to what extent was he willing to go?

Norman continued struggling under Blake, but it seemed to only excite him more. Blake's adrenaline and testosterone were rapidly taking over his body. He flipped Norman onto his back and was determined to get his pants off. However, Norman put up a fight of his own. As soon as one hand was free, Norman decked Blake square in the nose. Blake stumbled backwards, clutching his bloody nose.

"You asshole…!! You're gonna fuckin' pay for that…" Blake growled and lunged toward Norman, pinning him on the bed once more with his hips. He then reached for his handcuffs and quickly attached one cuff to Norman's hand and the other to one of the bed posts.

"Like I said… you're not fucking going anywhere pretty boy…"

_Shit! He's serious… fuck… wha-what do I do…_

Norman glanced at the cuffs then back at Blake. A smirk developed on his face, he was enjoying this.

Blake repositioned himself on top of Norman and proceeded to remove his pants. Norman's struggle only fueled Blake, like throwing gasoline on to an open flame. Blake quickly struck the agent in the abdomen, paralyzing him for a short time. He then dropped his pants and turned Norman onto his back.

Blake grinded his erection against Norman's exposed buttocks. He applied his pre-cum to Norman and began sliding himself inside. Norman's face twisted with pain and his body writhed under Blake. He let out a groan and bit down on a pillow.

"Yeah… that's right, squirm…" Blake whispered in Norman's ear, his voice filled with satisfaction.

Each thrust Blake applied was returned with a groan of pain from Norman. The pain pulsated through Norman's body, almost paralyzing him completely.

_…fu-fuck… I can't… take this… Blake is ou-out of his fucking mind…_

Norman struggled to keep himself together. He couldn't believe this was happening. Blake was definitely in the middle of an egotistical episode, a power struggle. Norman would have never imagined Blake doing something like this, he was truly a psychopathic asshole. Blake however thought it was a necessary tactic, something to show that he was the alpha male, that he was in charge, and that he knew what he was doing.

As some time passed, Blake's breathing became heavier and Norman's groans became faint and tiresome. The pleasure began to engulf Blake, he rapidly approached his climax point. He grasped onto Norman's hip with one hand and finished himself off with the other, releasing his ejaculate onto Norman's back. As the liquid cascaded across Norman's flesh, Norman cringed and let out a few small groans.

Blake lifted himself on the bed, displaying a feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction. He pulled his pants up and tightened his belt.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about fucking with me…"

Blake removed the handcuffs from Norman and placed them back on his belt then left the hotel room.

_Ugghh… my body… aches… fucking… Blake…_

Norman felt used and humiliated. He did not understand how this had any correlation to a power struggle, it was just a sick side effect of someone else's aggression to him. Norman was convinced Blake had serious mental issues, but what he could do about it.

Norman took some time to recollect himself, his composure, and his thoughts.

_This investigation is killing me… I can't… I can't go on… Fuck… I can't just give up… not after all this shit I've gone through, I won't let Blake's bullshit get to me. I'll find Shaun Mars… I'll find him… I don't need Blake's help…_

Norman sat himself up on the bed. He pressed his hands against his face and let out a deep sigh. He walked over to the bathroom, removed the rest of his clothes, and took a much needed hot shower.


End file.
